<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truths Better Said Out Loud by Myrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048251">Truths Better Said Out Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime'>Myrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony brings Rhodey to the mansion, which might be a nice gesture but can only go wrong. How is Rhodey to stay calm with the source of his most visceral anger in reach? He does his best to stay polite, of course, but then he runs into Howard Stark in the middle of the night. And there goes his composure. Oh, he much he wants to punch that man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truths Better Said Out Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You do not have to read Family Matters for this to make sense. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it was not so heart-breaking, the way Tony changes as soon as they get out of the car would be fascinating to watch. The entire way here, Tony has been clingy, talking a mile a minute, always keeping up some physical contact with Rhodey. But now he is noticeably colder, standing straight enough that he does not appear that much smaller than Rhodey anymore. The suit that had looked ridiculous on him before now fits perfectly with Tony’s sombre expression and trained posture. This is not Rhodey’s Tony anymore but Anthony Edward Stark, heir of Stark Industries.</p>
<p>For all that Rhodey promised himself and Tony that he would be on his best behaviour and would not start an argument, he feels the first tendrils of irritation growing inside him at having lost his best friend so soon after arriving in New York. He knew this would not be like being at home, and not even like visiting with his own parents. The fact that Rhodey was even invited is strange enough, since Howard Stark has never showed even the slightest interest in Tony’s personal life. Several times, Rhodey thought about asking whether Howard even knows that he is coming or whether Tony simply decided he could not do this alone. It does not matter, they are here now, and Rhodey needs to do his best to not make his best friend’s life any harder.</p>
<p>An older man waits for them at the foot of the stairs, looking both dignified and kind. Even without the picture on Tony’s nightstand at home, Rhodey would have guessed that this is Mr. Jarvis.</p>
<p>“Master Tony,” Jarvis greets with a bright, happy smile, and does not look surprised when Tony engulfs him in a hug. Over Tony’s shoulder, he adds, “And you must be Mr. Rhodes. Welcome.”</p>
<p>With a huff, Tony steps back and puts a hand on Rhodey’s arm, all but dragging him forward. “Meet my best friend Rhodey,” he says, some kind of urgency behind his tone. It is not exactly reassuring to hear Tony nervous like that. “He’s the only reason I haven’t starved to death yet.”</p>
<p>Or died of alcohol poisoning. Or burned himself down along with the lab. Or offed himself because of endless heartbreak.</p>
<p>They do not say any of this but it looks like Jarvis understands it anyway, and his smile warms another few degrees. He must be the only one Tony is ever telling stories about college to, the only one who will listen to their escapades with worry instead of fear of bringing shame down on the Stark name.</p>
<p>“I’ve only heard good things about you,” Jarvis says as he offers a hand to Rhodey.</p>
<p>Well, this is awkward. While Tony only ever tells good things about Jarvis, too, Rhodey has his own opinion about the man who stood by for years and let Howard rage, only ever patching Tony up afterwards.</p>
<p>Still, he is not here to make trouble for anyone, so Rhodey takes the hand and lies, “And I about you.”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he sees Tony throwing him a confused glance. That is the thing with best friends. Reading each other’s hidden moods goes both ways. It has never been Rhodey’s intention to alienate Tony from his only childhood friend, though, so Rhodey simply inclines his head at the house, hoping it will be read about him being nervous to meet Howard Stark.</p>
<p>Tony’s expression hardens for a brief moment as he searches the long line of windows of the mansion as if he could glimpse what is going on behind them, what kind of mood his father is in. Then he turns back to Jarvis, his smile slightly more strained.</p>
<p>“Is he home?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark is in his office,” Jarvis answers with a strange sort of formality. Rhodey guesses that is an indicator of what is waiting for them inside.</p>
<p>Somehow, the real Tony slips even farther away from Rhodey at that, although not in any visible way. His expression stays the same, his posture does not stiffen further, but his eyes go distant in a way that would make Rhodey afraid he is losing Tony right here if he had not witnessed the slow change back each time Tony came back to college after visiting home. Still, Rhodey barely suppresses the urge to reach out and shake Tony out of it.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tony says with so much fake cheer in his tone that Rhodey winces, “we shouldn’t leave him waiting then.”</p>
<p>Jarvis nods and turns to pick up their luggage. “I have prepared a room next to yours for Mr. Rhodes.”</p>
<p>This would be the time to offer Jarvis to call him Rhodey or at least James. It would make Tony happy, and it also sounds strange to be addressed like his father. And yet, Rhodey does not say anything.</p>
<p>It might be petty, but he does not want to be overly familiar with this man who has, on most accounts, raised Tony, but against whom Rhodey cannot help but hold a grudge.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The house is enormous. It was already obvious from the outside, of course, but there is a difference to actually walking inside it, slipping on polished wooden floors, staring at portraits watching them from the walls. Tony leads him like he is on autopilot. No chattering, no explanations, not even any last-minute instructions. They make their way up to the first floor, but everything already looks the same to Rhodey.</p>
<p>Right in front of the door to what is presumably Howard’s office, Tony stops briefly to look at Rhodey with something like worry. He opens his mouth, most likely to say something like <em>behave</em> or <em>no fighting</em>, but then thinks better of it. They have been over this a thousand times and Rhodey has promised to try.</p>
<p>Instead, Rhodey briefly touches Tony’s shoulder, wishing he could offer some encouragement. Judging on the way Tony’s lips quirk up for just a second, it was a success.</p>
<p>Without further ado, Tony knocks on the door and waits for permission to come in. That alone is such a strange thing to witness that Rhodey fights to keep a frown from his face. The only room at his home he would wait for permission to enter is his parents’ bedroom. Otherwise they are welcome everywhere. They are family, after all.</p>
<p>The inside of Howard Stark’s office looks like every rich villain’s den ever. Dark furniture, a whiskey tumbler on the sprawling desk, heaps of notes and books in orderly stacks, a half-assembled gun within reach of the man who lords over all of it.</p>
<p>Howard Stark looks every inch the business magnate Rhodey knows from the papers and tv interviews. He wears a suit and a matching expression that betrays no emotion at his son’s arrival. Nobody says anything for a long moment as they file into the office, subjecting themselves to Howard’s judgement. And he takes his time looking them up and down, no doubt noting every imperfection, every insolent angle of their posture. Rhodey is less sure by the minute that he will be able to keep his promise not to speak his mind.</p>
<p>“Anthony,” Howard then says, which was supposedly the magic word to make time ticking again because Tony steps forward as if following a script.</p>
<p>“Father,” Tony greets without a single hint of warmth in his voice, at least right until he points at Rhodey. “This is James Rhodes, my roommate and lab partner.”</p>
<p>Rhodey has not time to wonder about the abruptness of that introduction because Howard focuses his cold eyes completely on him then.</p>
<p>“Mr. Rhodes.”</p>
<p>Without standing up, Stark holds out his hand and the last thing Rhodey wants to do is shake it. What was a slight dislike with Jarvis is full-blown repulsion here. He knows his manners, though, and his mother taught him to smile and do what must be done so he could stay upright and fight another day.</p>
<p>Also, most compellingly, Tony looks nervous. It is not obvious at first glance but Rhodey has a lot of experience of reading between the lines and looking beneath Tony’s mask. He does not quite know who Tony expects to act out here, Rhodey or his father, but Rhodey does not want to be the one causing his best friend any more grief.</p>
<p>So, with barely any hesitation, he reaches out and takes Stark’s hand. He does not even attempt to break the old man’s bones. The satisfaction of that would surely be short-lived.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>What follows is a perfunctory discussion of school matters, which classes Tony is taking and how he performs in them, how he is doing with his personal projects. Tony ropes Rhodey into the conversation every now and then and Howard at least lets it happen. Other than that, he feels barely more substantial than air, standing at attention in case his input is needed but otherwise just watching this strange dance between father and son.</p>
<p>The only good thing about it is how quickly it is over. Howard has apparently no desire to stay in their company any longer than necessary, and Tony does not appear surprised or disappointed by that.</p>
<p>“Come,” he says, once the office door is firmly closed behind them. Some life has returned to Tony’s features and the smile he wears finally holds some warmth again. “Let me show you my workshop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey cannot sleep. The house is too big and while he should not notice that with the door to his room closed, he is still aware of it. The sprawling halls and endless rooms that come together in this mansion that was never quite home to Tony. And Rhodey can imagine why. With only a drunk father, an absent mother, and a continuously changing army of household staff, this is a place a small boy could easily get lost in. If he called out here, chances are high nobody would hear – and if they did, they might not care to check what is wrong.</p>
<p>When the darkness in the guest room becomes too oppressing, Rhodey gets out of his bed and out into the hall. It is not his place to wander another man’s home, but he fears he will go crazy if he stays put.</p>
<p>The crack beneath Tony’s door is dark. From what Rhodey knows, it is unlikely that Tony is sleeping. Even if he were not, he would not mind being woken by Rhodey. They do that often enough for each other.</p>
<p>Rhodey does not want to disturb Tony, though. Does not want to answer questions of why he would be the one kept awake by this place when it was Tony who lived through his nightmares here. Tony should not have to console him. In turn, Rhodey is not sure he could be very reassuring, and he does not want to add to Tony’s burdens.</p>
<p>The way down to the sitting room where they spent the evening is dark but easy to manoeuvre. Nothing litters the floor, no piece of furniture stands askew. It feels like a museum, almost, instead of a place where people actually live.</p>
<p>When he comes across an open door and finds a low light on, he glances in – and stops cold when he finds Howard Stark with a tumbler in his hand, bowed low over his desk. He looks nothing like he does in the papers now, larger than life, the entire world in the palm of his hand. Instead, he appears old, tired, almost pitiable.</p>
<p>“Mr. Rhodes.”</p>
<p>Rhodey flinches, surprised at the sudden life in Stark’s figure, not asleep after all.</p>
<p>“I did not mean to disturb you, sir,” Rhodey says and takes a step back, ready to disappear back into the black hall. It is better for the both of them if they keep their time together to a minimum. </p>
<p>“You aren’t. Come in.” Stark waves him in with a meaty hand, shaking off some of his desolate appearance.</p>
<p>Rhodey has seen Tony do that a hundred times; put on a mask and become an entirely different person within a matter of seconds. There is no hiding the wrinkles on Stark’s face or the stains on his shirt, but his expression hardens into something authoritative but supposedly genial. If Rhodey were not disgusted by basically everything in this house, he might give in to that morbid fascination and poke things until they reveal their real face – or explode.</p>
<p>“I only meant to get myself a glass of water.” There is no way Rhodey will manage to stay polite if he does not leave right now, and yet he does not want Stark to think he is the kind that runs.</p>
<p>With a scoff, Stark points at his whiskey. “Let me pour you some of this,” he offers, and Rhodey thinks he hears a challenge in his tone. “Tastes much better.”</p>
<p>Rhodey has no interest in drinking with this man, but he takes the glass, swirls the amber liquid as if he appreciates it. Another minute of silence passes until he sinks into the chair across from Stark. If only he had stayed in this room. One wrong word from Stark and Rhodey is not sure he will be able to keep his composure. Tiredness has that effect on him, especially when his patience is already hanging on too thin a thread.</p>
<p>Stark is watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction perhaps, or finishing whatever estimation he has made of Rhodey’s character during the day. He waits until Rhodey finally gives in and takes a sip of the whiskey. It burns, but living with Tony has given him an immunity to that.</p>
<p>“You’ve known my son for a while.” For all of Stark’s coldness, the word <em>son</em> goes easily over his lips, almost with a hint of pride that Rhodey has not seen reflected in any of his actions this past day.</p>
<p>It rubs him wrong, almost puts him on the defensive already, although he is sure Stark has not even begun.</p>
<p>“He’s my best friend.” Rhodey noticed that Tony avoided that word like a plague. A year ago, he might have been offended by that, thought that Tony might be ashamed of him because of his social standing or the colour of his skin. By now, he trusts Tony to navigate these things in the way that is best for them. That does not mean that Rhodey will do the same. Tony and he <em>are</em> best friends and he does not care what men like Howard Stark have to say about that.</p>
<p>Stark hums like one might at a particularly interestingly formed piece of dirt. “What do you get out of that?”</p>
<p>That did not go well for very long, Rhodey thinks as he feels his hackles rising and his back straightening, ready for an attack. If Stark thinks he can get a single bad word about Tony out of him, he has another thing coming.</p>
<p>“A person I can trust,” he answers, careful to keep his jaw unclenched. “Someone to make me laugh when I feel down, to keep me motivated when I’m easily distracted. Someone who keeps me engaged, who I can learn new things from every day.”</p>
<p>Stark has the audacity to look bored. The answer was a safe one, yes, but it was also true. He takes a considerably larger sip of his drink than Rhodey did before speaking up again. “You’re paying half of the rent. Why’s that?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, it is not quite clear anymore who Stark is trying to get dirt on, Rhodey or Tony.</p>
<p>“Because we share the place,” Rhodey says and does not quite manage to not sound offended.</p>
<p>They had a big argument about that when Rhodey insisted he would pay half of all their bills. By then Tony already knew that Rhodey was not out for his money, and still he offered as if he was afraid Rhodey would get bored and find another place to live. Sometimes it feels like their friendship needs constant maintenance – and it is still worth it.</p>
<p>With a somewhat unsteady movement, Stark waves at the office around them. “I can afford it.”</p>
<p>What an elitist asshole, Rhodey thinks. Just because he is richer than most other people, does not mean he is the only one who can have nice things.</p>
<p>“With all due respect, that has nothing to do with it,” Rhodey bites out, unable to keep himself from glaring.</p>
<p>A smile suddenly forms on Stark’s lips, crooked and strained but undeniably there, as he leans back in his chair. “You don’t, do you? Respect me?” he asks, sounding strangely satisfied by that. “You’re hiding it well for someone who hasn’t had any training. It’s more obvious without Anthony here.”</p>
<p>Rhodey has made promises to Tony that he is coming closer and closer to break. Of course, his composure is more brittle without Tony here to take strength from. Of course, it is hard to stay strong with the source of his most visceral anger within reach.</p>
<p>“I –” Rhodey starts, still thinking of a way out of this. He owes Tony that much.</p>
<p>But Howard cuts him off with a shake of his head. “Oh, I don’t mean it in a bad way,” he says, way too smug. “It’s refreshing to not be put on a pedestal for once. People tend to see me as a personification of the company and nothing else.”</p>
<p>The gall of that man, to think everything revolves around him. To think Rhodey would give him as much as the time of day if not for Tony. With a rather stiff moment, Rhodey pushes the whiskey glass away from him.</p>
<p>“It has nothing to do with that.”</p>
<p>A smirk steals itself on Stark’s lips and he looks suddenly much more aware, almost like he was baiting Rhodey and he fell into a trap without realizing it. Through his burning hatred of the man, it is hard to remember that he is also very smart.</p>
<p>“I though as much. What is it then?” Stark asks pouring himself more whiskey as if the answer is of no consequence for him, although the glint in his eyes is unchanging. “What have I done that makes you want to punch me? General dislike for the rich?”</p>
<p>The best thing to do would be to give a generic answer, maybe even to nod and let Stark think what he wants. As much as Rhodey does not want to ruin his own, and perhaps Tony’s life, he cannot stay silent. He is thinking of the countless times Tony came back to college with bruises, with that thousand-yards-stare. He thinks about how unfair it is that someone as kind-hearted as Tony has to suffer a family that does not love him.</p>
<p>So, stupid or not, he leans forward and lets his mouth take over. “I’m the one who puts Tony back together after his visits home. I clean his cuts and bandage his scraps. I make sure he doesn’t kill himself with cheap alcohol when he wants to avoid dreaming.” Rhodey swallows heavily then glares hard at Stark, willing him to understand. “I have my hands full with trying to teach him that he is lovable, that he is worth more than what he can build or what material things he can bring to the table.”</p>
<p>No matter the vehemence in these words, no matter the way Rhodey’s heart aches, Stark just sits there, unmoved, still not realizing any fault in his behaviour. He just drinks and dissects Rhodey with his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, he’s found the first dumb face and cried his heart out about how mean the world is?” Stark asks, condescending in his impassiveness.</p>
<p>For a fraction of a moment, Rhodey wonders whether Howard has once been in Tony’s shoes, unloved and hurting, having to fight against the entire world and mostly losing. It does not matter, he finds. If Howard was once a wide-eyed, scared child, nursing bruises and unjust scars, he still grew into this monster.</p>
<p>“On the contrary,” Rhodey spits, feeling that deep ache beneath his sternum he sometimes gets during late-night talks with Tony. “He thought nothing was amiss with the way you are treating him. And he was terrified when he first met my parents because he thought all parents are inherently assholes.”</p>
<p>Rhodey loves his mother, more than ever since she took Tony in and melted every barrier of resistance he built against feeling loved. And he loves his father for taking Tony to their garage and praising everything he did, no matter how inconsequential. He loves his sisters for never once making a single comment about Tony being white and rich, even though they liked to rib him with that in the beginning. Rhodey loves his family and he would go to war for them, Tony included.</p>
<p>Across from him, Stark swirls his whiskey, smiling for the first time with something like honesty. “My, and here I thought you didn’t have teeth.”</p>
<p>Oh, Rhodey has teeth and he is normally not afraid to use them, but he has made a promise and nothing he could say will change Stark’s behaviour. He pushes himself away from the desk, the chair scraping with an ugly sound over the wooden floor, and gets to his feet. No matter how short-lived, it is satisfying to hover over Stark.</p>
<p>“If that was all, <em>sir</em>, I will go back to bed now.” He cannot quite hide the challenge in his tone and Stark looks ready to rise to it, but then his expression folds back into something tired instead of proud.</p>
<p>“No, stay,” he says, almost apologetically if such a thing were possible. “Tell me about my son.”</p>
<p>With everybody else, Rhodey might see this as a chance. The tough father who is afraid to show that he cares, deep down. Since this is Howard Stark, however, Rhodey does not believe it for a single moment.</p>
<p>“So you can use it against him?” Rhodey crosses his arms in front of him, wondering why he is still here. What does he think he can achieve here?</p>
<p>Stark sighs, but it sounds weary more than impatient. “Anthony is a soft boy. He thinks too much with his heart.” He shrugs, dismissive of his son’s fatal flaw. “If I had let him be coddled, he wouldn’t have made it a single day outside of this house.”</p>
<p>The way Rhodey sees it, it is mere coincidence Tony stayed alive until they met. All the drinking and throwing himself at strangers and working for days on end without ever coming up for air. Tony knew how to lie, how to appear fine when he was everything but. None of that means he knew how to live.</p>
<p>“That’s your excuse?” Rhodey asks, brimming with new anger as he stares down Stark. “The world is bad, so you couldn’t give him a single safe place in it?” He takes a deep breath, wants to turn around and leave it at that. But Stark just stares back at him, still showing no reaction. “You disgust me.”</p>
<p>Again, that small smile, lop-sided and provoking. “Then why don’t you do anything about it?”</p>
<p>Between the two of them, Rhodey is almost certain he would win a fight. Howard might have years of experience in drunken rages and beating those smaller than him, but Rhodey knows how to fight, is top of his class. Perhaps the price would be worth it to punch that smile off Stark’s smug face.</p>
<p>It takes every ounce of discipline Rhodey has to shake his head and unclench his fists. “Because I’m sure you would take it out on Tony,” he says, fighting to stay calm. “And Tony begged me to not say anything to you.”</p>
<p>Not for his own sake, of course. Despite what people say about him, Tony tends to not think about himself all the time, if ever.</p>
<p>“And yet you did,” Howard muses, still looking at Rhodey with too much interest.</p>
<p>It feels like something is going to happen. Like Howard bides his time before he strikes. Rhodey has never wanted to know exactly what happens behind closed doors here, but now he wonders. Does Tony ever get to speak his mind before all hell breaks loose? Does Howard summon Tony into his office like an unruly schoolboy or is the entire house a battlefield waiting to happen?</p>
<p>Whatever Stark wants from Rhodey, he will not get it.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in playing nice with people who abuse their children,” Rhodey says, fighting to stay still against the rush of adrenaline making him want to fidget. Fight or flight. One of these is not an option, of course. Not with Tony upstairs in his room.</p>
<p>Stark’s lips pull into something half-grin, half-sneer. It makes him look like a monster out of a children’s book. “Even if those people could ruin your life.”</p>
<p>There it is again, <em>ruin</em>. Despite the racing of his heart, Rhodey shrugs. “Tony said the same thing. It probably wouldn’t even take you a day to do it. Get me thrown out of MIT, order me dishonourably discharged. Take my parents’ jobs and house.” It is surprisingly easy to stay calm. He cannot stop Stark from doing any of these things, so why stop talking now? “But as I said, Tony is my best friend, and I want you to realize that I know what you’re doing. Tony deserves someone in his life who protects him.”</p>
<p>Stark winces, nothing more than a miniscule movement, but Rhodey catches it. Believing it is harder, of course. It might have been a trick of the light, or an effect of the alcohol. Everything is more likely than this being a reaction to Rhodey’s words.</p>
<p>“I won’t do anything to you,” Stark says and makes it sound like a dismissal, like Rhodey would not be worth the effort.</p>
<p>And Rhodey should be glad about that, for his family’s sake at the very least. Yet, he watches Stark drink and scoffs. “You mistake me for someone who believes a single word you say.”</p>
<p>He should quit while he is ahead, or at least while Stark thinks he is too inconsequential to crush. They are only here for another few days, so he should keep his mouth shut and get back to his own life. He has said his piece. That should suffice.</p>
<p>“You are fierce. I can see why Anthony likes you.” Stark raises his glass at Rhodey as if to toast him before drowning it in one go. “But back to my question, tell me about him.”</p>
<p>Leaning against his abandoned chair, Rhodey stares. “Why don’t you ask him? Why don’t you listen when he talks?”</p>
<p>He expects Stark to dismiss him, maybe even laugh in his face. Instead he seems to shrink in on himself, if only for a moment. “I’m afraid we’re past that point,” he says and even sounds like he regrets it. A deep breath later, he is back to being grim and uncaring. “But you won’t tell me what I want to hear, yes?”</p>
<p>That is almost funny. Rhodey has no idea what Stark might want to hear, what kind of son he wishes he had. Tony is brilliant, smart and kind and funny, much more than enough, and yet Howard thinks he is lacking.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you anything,” Rhodey says and should walk out. And yet he stays, curious to see Stark’s reaction.</p>
<p>“He’s majoring in robotics, right?” Stark’s eyes grow distant for a moment, his expression almost fond. “He always loved those silly machines.”</p>
<p>Rhodey does not believe it. He remembers the story about Tony’s robot dog, about the ridicule and the heartbreak. “Is that what this is?” he asks, his tone sharp enough to cut. “You’re trying to gauge what you can use for your company?”</p>
<p>“No,” Stark replies immediately, frowning as if he is upset at Rhodey’s insinuation. “Although I might need to get started on convincing the board that we’ll go in a few new directions once Anthony graduates.”</p>
<p>Stark Industries produces weapons. Few people remember that it has ever done anything else. Worse, Tony told him that he has been pushed that way his entire life, as if everything ese is worthless. Red hot anger spikes in Rhodey’s gut as he looks at Howard, at how easy he makes it sound, now that Tony is nowhere near to hear.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that Tony will come to work at SI?”</p>
<p>They have been talking about this, Rhodey and Tony, in the safe darkness of their dorm room. He knows Tony wants nothing to do with his father’s company. Some legacies, he said, exist to be destroyed.</p>
<p>Stark does not seem to notice Rhodey’s agitation or the poison behind his words. “Because he loves building things, loves his ideas becoming reality. He – I can give him that. His own lab, his own people.” Almost as an afterthought and much softer, he adds, “I built this company for him.”</p>
<p>Perhaps he should have thought of that from time to time while he was alienating Tony through his entire childhood.</p>
<p>“Tony doesn’t want to build weapons.” Rhodey expects protest or some sneering comment about weakness. Instead, Howard nods and something like regret flickers over his face. That might be a trick of the light, though.</p>
<p>“I know. And I try to make sure he doesn’t have to.” His lips curls into something that is too bitter to be a smile. “Not only, at least.”</p>
<p>Rhodey waits for an elaboration, noticing too late that he has leaned forward, given up his defensive stance. His whiskey glass is still on the table, almost full. He briefly wishes he could pick it up again to wash the bitter taste of this conversation out of his mouth. It is impossible to do that without making a concession, though, so he stays where he is, staring down at Stark.</p>
<p>“What’s stopping you?”</p>
<p>A ghostly grin appears on Stark’s face that, just for a moment, makes him look eerily like Tony, at least when he is tired and in a desolate mood.</p>
<p>“The world is constantly at war. We’re not calling it that anymore at the moment, but it is nonetheless true. We need weapons.” He lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug, knuckles white around his glass “But we also need something for after. Something for life.”</p>
<p>He is drunk, Rhodey notices with a start. It was obvious, really, from the moment he stepped into the office. The way Stark clung to the tumbler, his bloodshot eyes, his slightly askew posture. His speech is completely normal, though, no slurred words, no wandering thoughts. If he were sober, though, he would never have shown this much emotional weakness, would have never let Rhodey talk to him like that.</p>
<p>A high-functioning alcoholic, Tony had called it. For the first time, Rhodey understands what that means.</p>
<p>He also sees now why Howard can be so dangerous. Smart as he is and knowing his way around words. If Rhodey stayed he could easily be lulled in, could feel pity for this self-made monster. His loyalties are clear, though, so he straightens and takes a step away from the desk.</p>
<p>“My parents have invited Tony for Christmas this year. I want you to let him come.” It is an abrupt change of topic, but Rhodey feels tiredness come over him in waves. He will not force a wrong confession out of this man, does not want empty promises. What he wants, always, is to keep Tony safe. There could be no satisfying answer to the <em>why</em> burning on his tongue anyway, no justifiable excuse.</p>
<p>Stark’s face changes too, growing closed off once more. “He’s a grown man. He can go wherever he wants,” he dismisses easily and drinks.</p>
<p>“Then tell him you have different plans and won’t be here. Otherwise he’ll feel obliged to stay with you.” Rhodey never understood that, how Tony keeps returning here, time and again, despite knowing how his visits will end.</p>
<p>Howard straightens in his seat, looking terrifyingly sober as he glares at Rhodey. “I’m not at fault for everything bad that happens to the boy.”</p>
<p>Rhodey wants to laugh at the gall of this man. Instead, he says, “You’re at fault for enough of it.”</p>
<p>And then he leaves without waiting for an answer, leaving the door wide open. He does not look back either, he is done here.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few months later, a week before Christmas, Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident. Rhodey goes to the funeral with Tony and, no matter Tony’s protests, drags him off to his parents’ home afterwards. Otherwise, Tony might have drowned himself in alcohol or gone crazy in that empty mansion of his.</p>
<p>It is not the Christmas Rhodey hoped they would have, not a celebration of found family and love. He hates seeing his best friend grieve, barely holding himself together. And yet, he cannot help the small flame of satisfaction warming him from inside now that Howard Stark will never again be able to hurt his son. He will never have the opportunity to apologize either, but at least he has not touched Tony once since that night in the mansion when Rhodey said all the things Tony begged him not to.</p>
<p>It is not a victory. Death never is when things remain unsolved, but at least Tony has people to catch him. A family that loves him, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I set out to write this, I planned for a lot more punching to happen. Guess, I'll have to do that another time.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>